Treats
Treats Treats are the items used in DragonVale to level up your dragons. You can grow Treats in the game on Treat Farms, or purchase them via in-app purchase in the Market. To feed your dragon treats, first tap whichever Habitat the dragon you want to feed is being housed in. Then, select the dragon from the icons that appear at the bottom of the screen. Once the dragon's info page pops up, you will notice a button towards the bottom of the pop-up that says "Feed". Just tap on the "Feed" button, and as long as you have a sufficient number of treats, you will see the level-bar slowly fill up until the next level is reached. Buying Treats in the Market Treats can be purchased with real money via the in-game Market, within the Treasure sub-section. The images above show how many treats the player can buy per US Dollar. As with all in-app purchases in DragonVale, there are incentives to spend more on the purchase by providing more items per dollar in each successive spending bracket. Note that the purchase of these, nor other Treasures in DragonVale, are NOT necessary to experience full gameplay. They only function to speed up the player's progress. Growing Treats in DragonVale Treats can be grown in DragonVale by using Treat Farms. There are three types of Treat Farms available; the "normal" Treat Farm, the Large Treat Farm, and the Huge Treat Farm. Each successive farm allows you to grow more types of treats on them. The differences between the types of treats are: the cost, the growing time, crop yield, and experience points earned. Otherwise, there is no functional difference between them, and they are all pooled together in your Treat total (seen in the upper right-hand corner of the game screen). Below are the details for each treat. On the Treat Farms page, there is a concise quick-reference chart that summarizes the differences between the treats, as well as a chart detailing how many treats are needed per level to increase an individual dragon's level. 'Dragon Snaps' *'XPH' = Experience Per Hour FPS = Food Per Second FCPS = Food Cost Per Second 'Dragon Root' ' ' 'Zazzberries' ' ' 'Blushrooms' ' ' Note: A blue mushroom exists by the name of Entoloma Hochstetteri. It's found in New Zealand and India and is so rare, it's unknown whether it's poisonous or not, though most ''of the members of the Entoloma genus are poisonous. 'Pumpermelons' ' ' 'Dragon Fruit' ' ' Note: Dragon Fruit is the only treat in the game that is actually real. They are one of the most exotic looking fruits available with bright pink skin and green tipped leaves and a white, pink or red flesh speckled with black seeds. Truly a beautiful fruit and the perfect example of the phrase "looks can be decieving" or "don't judge a book by it's cover" because this gorgeous fruit doesn't taste like much more than water. 'Sarjin Pepper' Note: The Sarjin Pepper sounds like Sargent Pepper which is a "The Beatles" album. 'Omega Squash' ' ' 'Beanstalk' ' ' Real Fruits Here is a picture of a Real DragonFruit but don't be fooled. They look absolutely ''delicious unfortunately though, they aren't. Taste is mostly water and if you could imagine a Strawberry, Kiwi and about 4 cups of water mixed together you could imagine the taste. They are very good for curing bowel related problems such an incontenance and impaction due to extremely high fiber but they don't taste all that great and cost a fortune. Category:Dragons Category:Market Category:Treasure Category:In-App Purchases Category:Treat Farms